Blog użytkownika:ManiaFan/Wilkowiek
Ponieważ nikt jakoś BARDZO nie chciał bym o tym pisała to tu jest pierwszy rozdział i miłego czytania :3 Rozdział 1 Budzę się, ptaki wokoło śpiewają, a wujek pewnie poszedł po jedzenie, bo go nigdzie w pobliżu nie widać. Dzisiaj jest Sobota czyli wujek nie będzie mnie uczył, ponieważ w soboty i niedziele (czasami w poniedziałki) on odpuszcza mi lekcje. Wracając do polowań chyba nigdy na żadnym nie byłem, znaczy… raz byłem, ale z nim, a mi chodziło o to że nigdy nie byłem sam. Strasznie chciałbym pójść na takie polowanie, ale wujek mówi że to za duże niebezpieczeństwo, bo mogę zginąć.. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy to prawda, ale on mówił że gdy moi rodzice poszli na takie polowanie to ich właśnie spotkało. Tak właściwie to jestem głodny, chętnie zszedłbym z drzewa, na którym teraz jestem, ale on zakazał schodzenia z drzewa podczas gdy go nie ma. Zawsze śpię na drzewie, ale dla tego że wujek jest Struśłem, on nocuje w specjalnych kryjówkach o których nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, jeśli nie liczyć tego jak wujek opowiadał o tym gdzie nocuje. W końcu zza drzew wyłania się karzeł od pasa w górę, a struś od pasa w dół, czyli mój wujek z jedzeniem. Niesie jedną krowinie (krowę połączoną ze świnią) co wystarcza dla nas obu. Krowinie mają niezwykle dobre mleko, pamiętam jak nie raz wieczorem piliśmy mleko krowiń, ale teraz jakoś nagle nie proponuje mi kubka pełnego mleka co mnie trochę dziwi. Wuj rozpala ognisko i piecze zabitą krowinie. Zbieram się na odwagę i pytam się go czemu już od dawna nie pijemy wieczorem mleka krowiń. - To nie sprawa na ten moment… - odpowiada Ale ja chcę wiedzieć, przecież mówiłeś że nie będziemy mieć przed sobą żadnych tajemnic, obiecywałeś – mówię lekko ze złością Słuchaj to nie jest tematem tego dnia, nawet nie wiem czy będziesz gotowy… kiedyś… - urywa i ucieka. Jest to zupełnie dziwne zachowanie. Może mieliśmy sekrety, ale małe, a wkrótce się o nich dowiadywaliśmy. No cóż nawet nie wiem co mam teraz począć. Zjadam około ćwiartki krowiny i opuszczam miejsce mojego pobytu. Biegnę przez las chcę jak najdalej uciec od wszystkiego, rozpocząć nowe życie, a dlaczego? Dlatego, że wiem, że on mi tego nigdy i zrobi się okropnie nie miły i przygnębiony, aż w końcu nawet nie będzie w stanie ze mną porozmawiać, poza tym mam jeszcze kilka innych powodów do ucieczki, ale szkoda czasu na wymienianie i już wcześniej rozważałem ucieczkę, teraz zrealizowałem swój plan. Jestem lekko spragniony, a wiem że nie daleko jest jezioro. Zamieniam się w prawdziwą wersie wilkowieka, ponieważ wcześniej byłem tylko specjalnym ”przebraniem”, by nie było widać kim naprawdę jestem. W niedługim czasie jestem przy wodzie i piję ile wlezie. Gdy jestem już dostatecznie napełniony biegnę dalej. Nagle zatrzymuje się, bo nie sądziłem jak daleko mogę dobiec, stoję tuż przy zamku królowej. Zupełnie zapomniałem że akurat musiała zrobić dom tutaj na końcu lasu. Gdy zbieram się do ucieczki widzę jakąś dziewczynę – Ma czarne lokowane włosy i jasno-fioletowo-niebieską sukienkę z cekinami, buty z różnymi wzorkami – prawie niczym nie przypomina królowej – nie licząc że obie mają drogocenne rzeczy, u nas w lesie można sobie tylko o czymś takim pomarzyć, każdy tam wie że takie rzeczy są niemożliwe dla mieszkańców lasu. To ty jesteś ostatnim Wilkowiekiem? – pyta z pogodną miną na twarzy. Hmm… głos jej też nie przypomina chłodnego głosu królowej więc czemu się tu znalazła i skąd ma takie rzeczy? Tak – odpowiadam i zamieniam się w swoją ludzką formę. Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć jakąś istotę nadnaturalną, ale żadne się tak daleko nie wychylały, a moja matka zabraniała mi iść dalej niż tu. – mówi. – To wielkie szczęście poznać taką istotę jak ty. Mi też bardzo miło – dodaję i odwzajemniam uśmiech. – A tak właściwe to kim jest twoja matka? Moja matka to… - Przez chwilę się wacha czy jednak ma dokończyć zdanie – to królowa. Nie śmie nic powiedzieć, ani się poruszyć. Jak taka piękna dziewczyna może być córką tej okrutnej królowej? One do siebie absolutnie nie pasują! Królowa wycięła prawie wszystkie lasy, czyli schronienia dla leśnych istot zostało kilka małych, których no… nawet nie można nazwać lasami. No i został jeszcze ten, ogromny las i nagle dociera do mnie że królowa nie bez potrzeby mieszka tak blisko lasu. Przecież jak mogła by inaczej kontrolować jedyny las. Te wszystkie myśli… problemy… to wszystko naraz… Naglą słyszę czyjś głos, ale nie jest to głos pogodnej dziewczyny, która stoi przede mną, ale rozśpiewany (widocznie coś ją bardzo ucieszyło) głos królowej - Jasmin, choć już do domu, dobrze? Na mnie pora – kończy dziewczyna i ucieka w stronę pałacu. Widzę że chyba mnie zauważyli, a… no… cóż… królowa miała już okazję mnie poznać. Są coraz bliżej – ona i jej sługi, gotowi spełnić jej każde życzenie. Pierwsza strzała nasenna na szczęście trafia w drzewo, nie mam wyboru, muszę wiać. Szybko przemieniam się w formę zwierzęcą i biegnę jak najdalej od nich. Widzę że niektórzy rozstawiają przeróżne pułapki, inni wyjmują różnorodne przedmioty by mnie zwabić, (nawet parę by mi się przydało, ale nie ma czasu na ich wzięcie) a jeszcze inni gonią mnie z bronami gotowych mnie złapać lub uśpić. Nie przerywam biegu. Nie parzę na co stąpam. W głowie mam tylko jedną myśl: uciekaj. Wpadam do jakiegoś dołu i nagle robi się bardzo ciemno. Dotykam powoli wszystkiego i czuję się jak w wielkim kartonowym pudełku, bo w sumie jeśli dobrze czuję to jest do kartonowe pudełko. Zamieniam się znów w człowieka i czekam na to co nastąpi. Słyszę kroki ludzi i krzyk kobiety – zapewne jest to ona. Gdy nie słychać już prawie nic i widocznie królowa znudziła się ciągłymi poszukiwaniami i poszła. Ktoś zdejmuje ze mnie pudełko i teraz widzę kto to. Jest to człośiczka, czyli połączenie lisa z człowiekiem – ciało jest człowieka jednak jest pokryte futrem lisa. Uszy ma lisa, i ogon. Jako jedyny osobnik tej rasy nie powinieneś się tak daleko zapuszczać – mówi i teraz rozpoznaje ją po głosie to Lian. Sam tego nie wybierałem że już taki jestem. – Śmieję się.– A co ciebie sprowadza w te strony? Nie pamiętasz, że mam tu niedaleko dom, a teraz wyszłam na łowy – odpowiada i również się śmieje. A no tak. – Przypominam sobie jak dokładnie wygląda jej dom – jest pełny pułapek na wypadek gdyby królowa tam przyszła. Tak właściwie to Lian jest znana z różnych pułapek, a jej polowania polegają na zostawienie pułapek, a po jakimś czasie jest już pyszny obiad, wystarczy go tylko przygotować. Dzięki za uratowanie – dziękuje. Przecież – to drobiazg – Moi bracia robią dużo takich skrytek, a gdy cię zobaczyłam po prostu ukryłam się w tej której w akurat stronę biegłeś. Mój wujek też robi takie – mówię - Twoi bracia starannie ją ukryli. Siedzimy tak do wieczora i gadamy o różnych rzeczach które dzieją się w lesie. Nawet nie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawy która jest godzina. Ja… powinienem już iść – żegnam się ze smutkiem Nic nie szkodzi, jutro możemy się znów spotkać – mówi pogodnie dziewczyna i pomaga mi się wydostać z kryjówki, a potem ona też wychodzi. To na razie! – Macham ręką do Lian i biegnę w stronę domu. Nie obchodzi mnie już że gdy przemienię się w prawdziwą formę będzie szybciej. Chcę o tym wszystkim pomyśleć, a co jeśli córka królowej była tylko przynętą bym do niej przyszedł? Nie wiem, możliwe że ona zatrudniła jakąś aktorkę która łatwo mną zmanipuluje i przyniesie do pałacu? Jeśli tak to co właściwie chce ze mną zrobić królowa, zabić by Wilkowieki na zawsze przestały istnieć, zamienić w jakieś nie winne coś i pokazać ludziom? Te wszystkie myśli męczą mnie tak że muszę przestać biec i normalnie iść. W każdym razie będę musiał tam wrócić by się o tym dowiedzieć, ale mam jeszcze jeden powód do którego ciągnie mnie tamta okolica – Lian. Bardzo ją lubię i zakładam że ona też mnie, ale raczej to nie miłość, chyba, przynajmniej ja tak uważam może ona uważa coś innego, ale w to wątpię. Wracam do domu około 22:00 i słyszę od razu wuja – Co tak długo?! A wiesz chciałem pozwiedzać Królewskie okolice – odpowiadam. Jak to? Ty tam byłeś? Nie złapali cię? – cedzi z wielkim zdziwieniem. Jak widać nie, wtedy by mnie tu nie było – mówię. Przecież zakazywałem ci tam być! I dobrze o tym wiesz! – Gniewa się i widzę że jego twarz robi się coraz bardziej czerwona. Och, daj spokój tam mieszka Lian, razem sobie ze wszystkim poradzimy, po za tym wróciłem i nic mi się nie stało. - Wzdycham zmęczony przestrogami wuja i wdrapuje się na drzewo i kładę się na tej gałęzi co zwykle, a ponieważ jest bardzo ciepło nocami nie muszę wchodzić w śpiwór. – I czemu nigdy nie pozwalasz mi tam być i tak, tak wiem że narażam się na niebezpieczeństwo, ale ja czuję że jutro muszę tam wrócić. Nawet o tym nie myśl! Jeśli jutro wymkniesz się choćby na chwilę spotka cię straszliwa kara! Zresztą ja już dopilnuje byś nie uciekł – wyrokuje surowo. Niby jak? I tak jakoś uda mi się uciec – powątpiewam, układam się i wkrótce zasypiam. Rozdział 2 Budzę się, nie widzę niczego podejrzanego, ale instynkt podpowiada mi że nie powinienem schodzić na ziemię. Pewnie zastawił tam jakąś pułapkę – myślę. – Ale wolę nie sprawdzać jaką. Koło drzewa widzę pyszny pieczący się kawał krowiny. On już wiedział co mnie skusi na dół… a krowina jest jedną z tych rzeczy, bo czuję się głodny, ale są też inne rzeczy których potrzebuję, lecz zdobyć je można tylko od królowej, a raczej nie przyjdę do niej i nie poproszę o to żeby mi dała te przedmioty. Gdy patrzę na soczyste mięso czuję się jeszcze bardziej głodny. Już mam zeskoczyć z drzewa gdy przypominam sobie o pułapkach, ale po jakiś 15-25 minutach nie wytrzymuje i zeskakuje z drzewa, ale nic mnie nie łapie, ani nic podobnego się nie dzieje co wzbudza we mnie jeszcze większą ciekawość i strach. Może dodał coś do tego mięsa? W każdym razie nie zaszkodzi skoro nic nie działo się gdy zeskoczyłem z drzewa. Biorę mięso kroję sobie kawałek i powoli ostrożnie biorę pierwszy kęs. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nadal nic się nie dzieje. Widzę wujka, idzie w moim kierunku i ma dobry humor, no cóż nie wiem co mnie czeka, ale wolę to teraz niż później. Mamy dzisiaj, bardzo ładną pogodę, zgodzisz się? – mówi pogodnie. Ponieważ na niebie nie ma żadnych chmur, z których mógłby zaraz lunąć deszcz, odpowiadam – Nie mógł bym zaprzeczyć. – Choć i tak wiem że niedługo nadejdzie wyjątkowo sroga zima, przynajmniej z tego co wywnioskowałem im cieplej w wiosnę i lato, tym zimniej w jesień i zimę, a jest już końcówka lata. Rozmyślam ucieczkę, ale nie mogę teraz przy wuju i chyba wiem o co mu chodzi, bo przy nim nie mogę uciec, a gdy nie mogę uciec to nie pójdę do pałacu, a gdy nie pójdę do pałacu nie grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo, a wtedy wujek czuje się dobrze, lecz mi jest prawie obojętne jak się czuje wujek. Bo bardziej zajmuję się swoimi sprawami… Czyli tak ma wyglądać cały dzień, mam z nim siedzieć i gadać o sprawach bez żadnego sensu? Jeśli tak, a prawdopodobnie tak, to ja uciekam do Lian. Nawet dobrze się nie zastanowiłem nad ucieczką, a już zbieram się do biegu. Zmieniam formę i biegnę ku domu dziewczyny. Dziewczyny z którą wczoraj do późnego wieczora gadałem. Teraz myślę tylko o tym kiedy się spotkamy i nagle przeszywa mnie myśl o córce królowej – Jasmin. Czy ona jest tylko przynętą czy może naprawdę ucieszyła się z tego że mnie spotkała? Nie wiem, ale mogę to tylko sprawdzić idąc do niej, ale na razie idę do znanej mi człośczki. No chyba że zastanie mnie znów uciekającym przed strażami królowej ubranych w srebrne gustowne stroje. W końcu docieram do ledwo widocznego domu Li – Li to tak naprawdę Lian, ale gdy parę gargulców zauważyło że się z nią spotykam pomyśleli że to jakaś wielka miłość i rozpowiadali to po całym lesie, lecz gdy to tak przekazywali któryś nie dosłyszał do końca imienia i gdy on przekazywał tą wiadomość to Lian przemieniła się w Li, a stało się to tak popularne że czasami ja też tak mówię. Szczerze to później ”oni” dowiedzieli się że to tylko przyjaźń, ale wciąż są tacy co nadal myślą że to miłość. Ostrożnie wchodzę do środka, by nie natrafić na żadną pułapkę. Wita mnie mama dziewczyny – Miliana - i mówi bym wszedł do środka. Od razu zmieniam się i czuję woń jakiegoś ciasta. Pieczecie coś? – Pytam. Tak, Lian przygotowuje ze mną ciasto z truwkami (Truskawki zmieszane z borówkami) – Odpowiada z uśmiechem – Już zaraz będzie gotowe. W naszych czasach nie ma niczego co było dawniej… a to przez królową. Już gotowe - Mówi dziewczyna i wchodzi do holu na jej twarzy widzę zdziwienie, jak i uśmiech – Nie sądziłam że przyjdziesz, wuj mówił że… Wiem co mówił, ale udało mi się uciec – Przerywam jej. Ty zawsze uciekniesz – Mówi z uśmiechem. Wchodzimy wszyscy do salonu, a mama kroi ciasto, a potem cała rodzina Li i ja zajadamy się ciastem. Po jakimś czasie zostają tylko trzy kawałki z wielkiego ciasta. Kobieta bierze jeden pakuje i daje mi – Jakbyś zgłodniał. Nie trzeba, mam jeszcze dużo zapasów – mówię. Nalegam – mówi i wciska mi zapakowany kawałek do rąk. No dobrze - mówię i wychodzę. Rozmyślam nad wróceniem do domu lub pójściu dokładniej żeby dokładniej zbadać tą tajemniczą dziewczynę. Na końcu lasu wyłania się ktoś, to ona. Teraz już chyba nie ma wyboru, pochodzę do niej. Nie usłyszałem twojego imienia – mówi jak zawsze pogodnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczę i myślę czy rozsądniej jest jej to powiedzieć, lecz w końcu nie mogę – - Max. Ładne imię – mówi – Jak chcesz to mogę ci oprowadzić po pałacu i ogrodzie. Wiesz lepiej nie, jeśli chodzi o moje… - Mówię, lecz ona mi przerywa mi – - Mogę cię potajemnie oprowadzić – Śmieje się – Choć! Ciągnie mnie do drzwi pałacu. Królowa, jeszcze długo jej nie będzie, bo zabrała gdzieś straże i… - Mówi, ale końcówki nie może z siebie wykrztusić, bo otwierają się drzwi, a w nich stoi królowa. Ja… ja wszystko wytłumaczę – Mówi Jasmin z wielkim stresem. Nie musisz nic tłumaczyć, to że tu go sprowadziłaś mi wystarczy – Mówi z upiornym śmiechem. Nie, proszę nie łap go mamo, proszę nie – Mówi błagalnym głosem. Zaprowadźcie ją do jej pokoju, a jego zostawcie mi! – Mówi chwyta coś. Ym… to ja może już sobie pójdę. – Mówię z zakłopotaniem. Och, coś ty dopiero tu przyszedłeś – Odrzeka. Czuję że napływa do mnie coraz więcej złości, aż w końcu nie wytrzymuje i przemieniam się w wilkowieka, ale królowa jest szybsza i kładzie na mnie klatkę, którą przytrzymuje kilka strażników. Taki jestem wściekły że nie mogę nad sobą zapanować i zmieniam się, ale nie w człowieka w coś zupełnie innego, a jest to coś o czym opowiadał mi wujek taka jakby super-forma. Tylko niektórzy mają ten dar, ale on sam wybiera kiedy ma nastąpić pierwsza przemiana w super-formę. Z łatwością przewalam klatkę i poddanych. Biegnę ku wyjściu, ale zatrzymuje mnie Jasmin i prosi bym ją wziął. Chcą, nie chcąc biorę ją na swój grzbiet i biegnę dalej, ale wiem że z nią nie mogę się pokazać u wuja. Wiec po jakimś odcinku drogi wspinam się na drzewo. Lepiej trzymaj się dobrze – Mówię, ale wiem że mój głos nie brzmi tak samo, bo gdy jestem wilkowiekiem głos mój jest inny, bardziej mężny, odważny i groźny. Wiem – mówi jakby nie zauważyła zmiany w moim głosie. Kładę ją na jednej z gałęzi a ja sam wdrapuję się na inną i patrzę na las. Niestety tutaj będę musiał cię zostawić, jeśli przyjdę do wuja z tobą na pewno nas ukarze. – Mówię. Schodzę z drzewa, zmieniam się znów w formę ludzką i po jakimś czasie docieram do wujka. Wiedziałem że tam pójdziesz, ale nie wiedziałeś że nią ze sobą przyniesiesz – Mówi surowo. Z początku nie wiem o co mu chodzi, ale gdy się odwracam widzę Jasmin. W drapuję się na swoje drzewo i wiem że na pewno spotka mnie kara. Jutro do wiesz się co cię czeka – mówi, nadal surowym tonem – A co do tej panny niech idzie skąd przyszła i żeby nigdy nie wracała. Dobrze – Mówi dziewczyna posłusznie i ucieka. Słuchaj – Mówi Srusiedł. – W takich sytuacjach nie mam wyboru. Co zrobisz? - Pytam, skutecznie kryjąc przerażenie. Przywiążę cię do drzewa… - Odpowiada i zanim zdążę coś z siebie wydusić znika w mrocznych drzewach. Ponieważ jest już coraz zimniej w noce zakładam śpiwór. Wiem że jutro lekcji już raczej nie będzie, możliwe że już nigdy nie będzie. Boję się tego co jutro nastąpi i wiem że na pewno on poprosi o pomoc wróżki, bo sam nie umie wspinać się na drzewa, co dopiero myśleć o związywaniu. * * * Rano budzę się związany w śpiworze, przez co czuję się strasznie uwięziony. Nie czuję się zbytnio głodny – co jest zapewne sprawą wróżek. Strasznie chcę być wolny. Nie lubię zbytnio tkwić w jednym miejscu, ale żadna z prób ucieczek nie wchodzi w grę. Widzę że z gęstwiny drzew wychodzi wuj i grupa wróżek. Kiedy one są na jego usługach może czuć pełny luksus za to ja nie. Tak naprawdę to wróżki zawsze były uważane za najlepsze, bo mogły sobie pozwolić na prawie wszystko. Proszę wypuść mnie choć na chwilę – Proszę. Zgoda, ale – Mówi a na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Ale? – Pytam. Ale założę ci obrożę i będziesz był tylko w tym miejscu które ustalę, inaczej grozi ci coś nie śmiertelnego, ale i tak zapamiętasz gdzie masz być. – Mówi pstryka palcami, a na ziemi pojawia się koło, a ja znikam z drzewa nie jestem już przywiązany do niczego i oczywiście mam obrożę. Początkowo wyznaczony teren uważam za bardzo mały, lecz wkrótce się do niego przyzwyczajam. Wuju, tak sobie myślałem czy mógłbym kiedyś pójść na samotne łowy – Mówię niepewnie. Nigdy! –Wrzeszczy – Od teraz twoje miejsce jest tutaj. Czyli już zawsze będę miał tylko takie małe pole i będę nosił tę obrożę? – Pytam już nawet nie kryjąc przerażenia. Tak, a teraz wybacz mi muszę iść. – Mówi i idzie gdzieś z wróżkami. Muszę spróbować uciec. Nie przemyślanie po prostu wybiegam poza linię, a wtedy słyszę niski, gruby krzyk, który nie jest mi znany. Widzę chyba największego na świecie olbrzyma. Rozdział 3 Paraliżuje mnie widok wielgaśnego potwora, lecz nie mogę się poddać szybko uciekam, ale on łapie mnie. Proszę wypuść mnie – Proszę – Zrobię co chcesz! Obiecuję. Zrobisz? – Mówi olbrzym ze zdziwioną miną – A mógłbyś przyrządzić mi jakieś dobre jedzenie? Jasne! Wystarczy że mnie puścisz – Mówię spokojnie, a gdy mnie wypuszcza biegnę do Li – Ale nie mówiłem że zrobię to teraz! Przemieniam się w wilkowieka, ale nie w super-formę, bo to dzieje się samo i tego nie można tak po prostu zrobić. Gnam ku domu, gdy parę metrów dalej dostrzegam że królowa ominęła dobrze pułapki i już zaraz wejdzie po Lian i jej rodzinę. Kobieta ma czerwoną pozłacaną pelerynę do kolan. Nosi też fioletową suknię z niebieskimi wzorkami. Zawsze chodzi umalowana i wydaje mi się że teraz jej makijaż przybrał złotą barwę, a jej zielone oczy jak zwykle przypominają oczy żmii, lecz teraz są strasznie bardzo jaskrawe. Szybko nie namyślając się rzucam się na królową, a wtedy uruchamia się pułapka i oboje jesteśmy w wielkim worku z odpowiedniego materiału by docierało do nas dużo powierza. Nic takiego by się nie stało gdybyś tu nie przychodził – Cedzi. Nic by się takiego nie stało gdyby pani nie przychodziła tutaj – Mówię ze zniekształconym lekko głosem – A tak właściwie po co tu pani przychodziła?! Chciałam tylko przynieść babeczki – Mówi i wyjmuje pudełko babeczek. Jakoś nie wierzę, co dodałaś do tych babeczek, truciznę, środek nasenny czy coś jeszcze innego? Hmm? – Mówię. Ależ nie dodałam nic do nich złego, jeśli nie wierzysz to spróbuj! – Odpowiada z przekonaniem i podaje mi babeczkę, a ja gryzę babeczkę (bo nie mam możliwości jej złapania). Faktycznie bardzo dobra – Mówię, ale później czuję się nie dobrze moje powieki wydają mi się coraz cięższe i cięższe, a ostatnie słowa jakie słyszę to: Nic nie dobrego dla mnie, ale dla ciebie tak. Gdy się ponownie budzę jestem w jakimś pokoju w którym jest również Lian. Co się stało? – Pytam. No, więc – Zaczyna – Gdy wyszłam zobaczyłam worek i pomyślałam że jakaś zwierzyna wpadła w pułapkę, ale gdy otworzyłam go zobaczyłam królową i nie przytomnego ciebie. Gdy miałam wszystkich zawołać strażnicy byli pierwsi i złapali mnie i ciebie, a potem nas tutaj zaprowadzili. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Ja… Ja muszę stąd uciec – Mówię i szukam w pokoju jakiegoś sposobu wyjścia, ale nic nie widzę. Zmieniam się w człowieka i podchodzę do telefonu przy którym widnieje napis: TELEFON DO KRÓLOWEJ. Biorę go i dzwonię. Odbiera jeden z pomocników – Przepraszam, ale królowa nie może odebrać, oddzwoni gdy będzie miała czas. Rozłącza się. To tyle. Super – Mówię. Siadamy na podłodze i przez jakiś czas gadamy, aż nagle otwierają się drzwi, a stoi w nich ona, czyli królowa. Szybko nie myśląc biegnę ku otworzonych drzwiach, kiedy jakiś czarnowłosy umięśniony strażnik przewala mnie na ziemie. Upadam na prawą rękę, strasznie mnie boli. Ała – Mówię z bólu. Oszalałeś – Zwraca się ze złością do strażnika, przez którego właśnie chyba złamałem rękę. Przecież w takim stanie nie pójdzie na… - Zawiesza głos jakby to była jakaś wielka tajemnica. Paru strażników niesie mnie do pokoju, w którym pielęgniarki badają mnie. Po jakimś czasie stwierdzają że ręka jest złamana. Parę dobrych dni będzie musiała być w gipsie. – Mówi jedna wysoka zielonooka kobieta. Zakładają mi gips, przez co czuję się strasznie bezbronny i kiedy już chcę go zdjąć słyszę – - Będziesz musiał parę dni wytrzymać – po czym niosą mnie do jakiegoś jeszcze innego pokoju, gdzie kładą mnie na pozłacanym wygodnym krześle, a naprzeciwko krzesła jest telewizor. Widzę dużo jedzenia, picia i w ogóle, ale mnie to nie obchodzi ja myślę tylko o jednej rzecz – Lian. Królowa i dwaj strażnicy są również w pokoju więc pytam się – Gdzie Lian?! Spokojnie jest w tamtym pokoju co wcześniej – Odpowiada ponury gruby głos niskiego strażnika. Chcę by była tutaj ze mną. – Burczę. Spokojnie nic jej nie grozi – Odrzeka drugi strażnik wydający się zupełnym przeciwieństwem, ponieważ jest niewiarygodnie wysoki, ale są też inne cechy które posiada, lecz szkoda czasu na wymienianie. Chcę żeby tu była bo inaczej… inaczej nie będę współpracował. – Mówię. No dobrze – Odrzeka ze złością królowa, a strażnicy wychodzą. Zostaję sam na sam z królową. Jeśli nie będziesz stawiał oporu, może kiedyś cię wypuszczę. – Mówi. Kiedyś – Mówię z lekko naciąganym zdziwieniem – Ja chcę teraz. Dobrze wiesz że ze złamaną ręką daleko nie zajdziesz – Odrzeka królowa. Tak, to prawda – Odpowiadam, bo dobrze wiem że nie za dobrze poradzę sobie bez jednej ręki. Przejdź na moją stronę, wiesz że tak będzie lepiej nie będziesz musiał mieszkać już w lesie zamieszkasz wtedy ze mną, tutaj. – Mówi i stara się by to co mówi brzmiało jak najbardziej kusząco. Po co miałbym to robić? I czy teraz i tak przez jakiś czas nie będę tu mieszkał? No chyba że pozwalasz mi uciec. – Mówię i spoglądam na okno. Nawet o tym nie myśl – Mówi ostro, a wtedy przychodzą strażnicy – jeden prowadzi Li, a drugi niesie drugie takie samo krzesło na jakim siedzę. Strażnicy zachęcają nas do jedzenia, ale oboje nie jesteśmy zbytnio głodni. Wieczór mija nam na oglądaniu telewizji o której tylko słyszeliśmy, jedzeniu i niezliczonych opowieściach, żartów i innych. Po tym wszystkim jestem tak zmęczony że nawet nie wiem kiedy zasypiam. Budzę się, wszystko jest tak jak było, ale czuję czegoś mi brakuje. Po chwili spoglądania na przeróżne przedmioty w końcu dociera do mnie czego szukam – Li. Lian! – Nawołuję, podnoszę się z krzesła i próbuję otworzyć drzwi, ale dziwnie są otwarte. Szybko więc wybiegam i rozglądam się. Lian! – Wołam raz jeszcze, ale w odpowiedzi nic nie słyszę. Paru strażników idzie w moją stronę, niedobrze. Gdybym nie miał gipsu, mógłbym ich z łatwością pokonać, lecz ta nie jest. Widzę na górze wysoko widzę związane ze sobą Jasmin i Li. Usta mają zaklejone, przez co człośiczka nie mogła mi odpowiedzieć. Czuję jak momentalnie napływa do mnie energia i znów to się dzieje zamieniam się w super-formę, a złamanie momentalnie się goi. Pokonuje strażników i pędzę do dziewczyn. Wspinam się po drabinie na górę i w ostatniej chwili przypominam sobie że to zapewne przynęta. Jest już za późno by zrezygnować, uwalniam całkowicie biorę na grzbiet, wybijam okno i dopiero wtedy zdaję sobie z tego sprawę jak wysoko jestem, ale gdy uderzam o ziemię nie czuję praktycznie nic. Biegnę dalej, jak najdalej od królowej, biegnę w stronę największego znanego mi drzewa w lesie. Gdy jestem już koło niego wspinam się na górę i dopiero tam powracam do normalnej ludzkiej formy. No to teraz zrobimy? – pyta Li. Wrócić raczej nie możemy… - zaczynam – Więc może lepiej poczekajmy? Moim zdaniem trzeba zaatakować od razu – sprzeciwia się Jasmin. Czyli co mamy zrobić? – pyta kpiąco Lian. Jej brązowa skurzana kurtka jest związana w pasie, a jej oczy skupiają uwagę jedynie na dziewczynie, która stoi przed nią samą. Jeszcze nie wiem, ale po prostu trzeba by zaatakować od tyłu. – mówi. Chyba nie zostało nam nic innego – kończę. Zakładam kurtkę i schodzę z drzewa. - Idziecie? Tak – Burczy Lian. Idziemy spokojnie do tyłów budynku. Rzecz jasna jesteśmy tuż przy zamku, tylko staramy się być nie w obszarze widzenia królowej. Po jakimś czasie docieramy do miejsca po chichu podchodzimy do tylnych drzwi i nagle przychodzi królowa. Dziewczyna. – Cedzi. Która? – Pytam. Obie. – Mówi ostro. Nie dostaniesz ich. – Niemal krzyczę. – Chyba że chcesz mnie pokonać. One nie są twoją własnością. – Jej głos jest nadal opanowany i spokojny, że dziwię się jak ona opanowuje tą całą złość. Jasmin może nie jest, ale Lian nie jest również twoją! – Z całej złości zamieniam się w wilkowieka. Och mylisz się, nawet ty jesteś. Ten cały las i jego mieszkańcy są pod moją kontrolą więc i również ty! – Śmieje się – Zobaczymy jak poradzisz sobie z tym! Zza drzew wyłaniają się czołgi i różne inne maszyny bojowe. Nie mogę powstrzymać gniewu, nie chcę tego robić, ale na to nie mam wpływu, nie mam wpływu na to że taki już jestem, że jestem wilkowiekiem. Przeistaczam się w dziką bestię czyli super-formę i niszę wszystkie pojazdy. Nic mnie nie rani żadne pociski, lecz to co widzę mnie paraliżuje łapią Li i chcą ją zamknąć. Szybko podbiegam do niej, ale jedyne co od niej słyszę to „Nie, Max nie!”. Nie słyszę już nic. Wpadam w jakiś dół i jadę windą. Gdy winda jest już na wyznaczonym poziomie, przychodzą jacyś ludzie i zakładają mi kajdanki. Zostaję wrzucony do celi. Tutaj nie licz na przemianę. – Mówi jeden i znika. Nie od razu rozumiem o co mu chodzi, lecz później do mnie dociera. Teraz jestem człowiekiem, a oni zrobili tu coś specjalnego, jakąś ”blokadę”, przez którą nie mogę się zamienić. Fatalnie to już koniec. Siedzę skulony w kącie i czekam aż spotka mnie to na co czekam, ponieważ jestem pewien że nic już mnie nie uratuje, nawet jeśli przyszła by tu Lian, albo Jasmin i tak raczej nie zdołały by mnie stąd wyciągnąć. Po jakieś pół godzinie przychodzi ona, dobra, zawsze uśmiechnięta, córka władczyni, tym razem na jej twarzy widzę smutek. Prosi strażnika by dał mi od niej przyniesioną kanapkę i ciepłą herbatę, a on początkowo się nie zgadza, ale w końcu ulega i otwiera na chwilę weście od celi kładzie na podłodze kubek z napojem i jedzenie. Dziękuje że o mnie pamiętałaś – Mówię, starając się jak naj pogodniej to powiedzieć i wypijam trochę herbaty. Dziewczyna, która zawsze nosiła piękne suknie, teraz chodzi w zwyczajnych spodniach i bluzce nie wyglądając jak córka królowej. Teraz jest swoim zupełnym przeciwieństwem, jej kręcone włosy są teraz proste, jej liczne bransoletki i pierścionki jakoś znikły z jej dłoni. Porównuje Li i ją. Lian ma chyba tylko jedną bransoletkę, którą dałem jej kiedy się poznaliśmy, ale nadal ją nosi. Ma różnej wielkości czarne i szare koraliki, a na jednym pisze „Dla mojej jedynej przyjaciółki którą poznałem”. Zrobiłem to gdy miałem zaledwie 7-8 lat, lecz ja i ona dobrze to pamiętamy. W zamian za bransoletkę następnego dnia ona dała mi naszyjnik z zębem lwygrysa. Spoglądam na niego i biorę kęs kanapki. Jak mogła bym o tobie zapomnieć? Wrzucono cię tutaj nie dawno i obiecuję ci że cię stąd wydostanę. Gdy widziałam jak płacze za tobą Lian przyrzekłam że nie spocznę do póki cię nie uwolnię. Daj spokój, to na nic. Nic nie zdoła mnie już uwolnić. Odpuść. – Prycham i znów kulę się w kłębek starając się odejść od rzeczywistości jak najdalej. Nie to nie prawda. – Zaprzecza – Ja cię uwolnię tylko jeszcze nie wiem jak. Panno, królowa prosi byś już wracała do domu. – Mówi jeden człowiek. Dobrze. – Odpowiada i wychodzi. Widzę że przychodzi królowa. Wreszcie jesteś mój i nigdzie już nie uciekniesz! – Triumfuje. Gdy by nie to że nie mogę się zmienić, z pewnością mógłbym już stąd uciec. – Cedzę. Proszę bardzo, ale nie masz co liczyć na tą inną, trzecią postać – Piszczy i wciska jakiś przycisk na pilocie. Czuję że coś mnie zmusza do tego że przemieniam się w prawdziwą formę. Aha, czyli teraz mam zakaz zmieniana się w człowieka? – Warczę. A co? Nie tego chciałeś? – Śmieje się złowieszczo i wychodzi. Drapię w kraty, lecz to nic nie daje. Teraz wchodzi Lian. Z jej twarzy wnioskuję że zapowiada się na długą rozmowę. Słuchaj, ja chciałem cię tylko uratować nie wiedziałem, że… - nie kończę, bo ona przerywa mi. Wiem, ale sądzę że było by lepiej gdybym to ja tu siedziała. – Płacze. Nie, ty masz rodzinę, bliskich. Ja zaś nie mam prawie nikogo – Pocieszam ją i dopijam herbatę od Jasmin. Ale ty jesteś jedyny, a ja jestem pospolita. To ja powinnam tu być. – Przeczy. Lepiej się już o to nie sprzeczajmy i tak nikt nie ma racji – Mówię. Tak właściwie to czy jest jakaś szansa na to byś uciekł ze mną? – Pyta, choć i tak wie że nic nie da się zrobić. Jej rudy warkocz zwisa jej do stup, a białe końcówki dotykają podłogi. Nie. – Odpowiadam ze smutkiem. Nie długo po tym przychodzi człowiek, który niespodziewanie zabiera nas do wielkiego pomieszczenia i każe wejść do jakiejś windy. Wchodzimy do wind, które są koło siebie. Ponieważ wszystko (prócz ścian i podłogi) jest tu przezroczyste widzimy w jednej Jasmin, są także inny, ale ich nie mieliśmy szansy poznać. Windy jadą do góry i wkrótce otwiera się otwarta przestrzeń. Witajcie, od teraz mieszkacie tu, gdzie grozi wam śmierć z głodu i innych przyczyn. – Mówi ktoś, którego nie widzimy, lecz tylko słyszymy Szybko uciekam do lasu i wdrapuje się na drzewo. Nawet nie zauważyłem że jestem człowiekiem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu przy gałęzi na której jestem jest drabina. Pośpiesznie wdrapuje się po niej i wchodzę do jakiegoś pokoju w koronie drzewa, a naprzeciwko mnie stoi jakaś postać. Nazywasz się Max i jesteś jedynym wilkowiekiem, prawda? – Pyta. Tak, a kto mówi? – Odpowiadam. Nazywam się Toph i jestem magiem powietrza. Pewnie nie wiesz o co tu w ogóle chodzi, więc wyjaśnię ci o co tu właściwie chodzi. – Mówi dziewczyna. – Co jakiś czas dodają tu nowych więźniów. Ci co przeżyli są tu dalej i nikt praktycznie stąd nie wychodzi. Tutaj zostajesz już na zawsze. A gdybym ci pokazał że jednak jest jakieś wyjście – Śmieję się – Nie dawno wyrwałem się ze szponów królowej, lecz znów mnie złapała, a tak właściwie to dlaczego byłaś w więzieniu? Podobno kiedyś jacyś przodkowie z mojej rodziny narobili wielkich szkud w pałacu i wzięli mnie… - Odpowiada. Rozumiem. – Mówię, ale widzę przez okno że jakaś banda otoczyła człowieka, dziewczynę to… to nie może być ona, lecz jednak jest. – Jasmin! Wyskakuję przez okno i ląduje koło dziewczyny. Jakiś wyjątkowo mały i wyglądający na człowieka olbrzym łapie mnie, a ponieważ w postaci ludzkiej mam takie same zdolności jak przeciętny człowiek nie mogę się wyrwać, a zamiana raczej nie wchodzi w grę. Ktoś ty? – Pyta. Ja? Ja jestem wilkowiekiem. – Odpowiadam. Skoro tak ciebie oszczędzę, ale dziewczynę nie. – Powiada i puszcza mnie. To zobaczymy jak poradzisz sobie ze mną! – Krzyczy lecąca w powietrzu Toph. – Uciekaj ja już się nim zajmę! Gdy mam już pognać po Jasmin widzę jak kula od pistoletu uśmierca ją. Na miejsce nie spodziewanie przychodzi Li. Nie. – Cicho stękam. Ratuj siebie i Lian. Ja zobaczyłam to co miałam i się z tego cieszę. – Mówi ostatnimi siłami i umiera z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ona była… - Płaczę, bo nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie poczułem, a gdy moi rodzice umarli byłem za młody by o tym wiedzieć. Brak bliskiej osoby, chociaż że poznałem ją kilka dni temu, czuję jakbym znał ją od lat. Max, nic nie zdołasz siedząc tu. Wiem że może trudno ci to zrozumieć, ale musimy iść dalej. – Burczy Li. Nagle wszystko znika i jesteśmy tylko w dużej sali. Dzisiaj wszystko się zmieniło już teraz nie będzie tego. Teraz nastała nowa era! – Cedzi ten sam ktoś co wcześniej, starając się ukryć zażenowanie. Chyba się udało. – Pociesza mnie Lian. Może. – Powątpiewam. – Ale to jeszcze nie koniec być może nastaną czasy jeszcze gorsze. Ludzie dziękują nam, a wkrótce ja i Li jesteśmy wprowadzeni do pokoju, w którym siedzi na kanapie królowa. Poprzedni las już nie istnieje. – Mówi. Co? Jak to? To gdzie my mamy teraz mieszkać? – Zasypują mnie pytania. Spokojnie. Macie tutaj wynajęte pokoje. – Wpatruje się we mnie. Nie chcę niczego co jest tutaj! – Krzyczę. Lian, możesz już sobie pójść, a co do ciebie Max’ie na razie będziesz musiał u mnie mieszkać. – Nadal spokojnie odpowiada. Nie! Nie chcę! – Protestuję i rzucam szklaną butelką w okno. Nie masz na to wyboru, tak samo jak ja. – Kończy i zaprowadza mnie do wielkiej sali, w której najbardziej rzucają mi się w oczy dwa łóżka, jedno ogromnie duże i jednoosobowe małe łóżko. – To mój pokój i ani waż się dotykać innych rzeczy prócz twojego łóżka. Zapewne chodzi jej o to mniejsze. Ponieważ robi się ciemno kładziemy się spać. Od dawna nie prałem swojego ubrania, pewnie powinienem to zrobić, lecz nie miałem czasu. Powoli zasypiam i słyszę jakiś syk. Dziwi mnie on, ale nie mam zbytnio czasu by myśleć skąd pochodzi. Budzę się i nie wieżę w to co widzę – przede mną stoi jak zwykle uśmiechnięta Jasmin. Jak to? – Pytam z niedowierzaniem. Tak to, to był tylko robot. – Śmieje się. I to było tylko po to by mnie nabrać? – Pytam z uśmiechem. No! – Odpowiada. – Ale na razie musimy uciekać i najpierw znajdźmy Lian. Jakby czytała mi w myślach, bo właśnie miałem to dodać. Widzimy na patyku żmiję, która wygląda jakby chciała się na nas rzucić. Rozdział 4 Gad niespodziewanie do nas przemawia – myśleliście że możecie tak po prostu uciec? A kto pyta? – pytam ze zdziwieniem. To ja królowa! Skrywałam długo już ten sekret, ale Jasmin możliwie że ty też taka jesteś. – syczy zwierzę. Już niczego nie rozumiem. Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym?! – pyta z pretensją. Wolałam powiedzieć to później, gdy będziesz już gotowa – ciągnie królowa. To ja… może już sobie pójdę… - mówię zakłopotany. Ani się waż! – cedzi wąż. Ale ja… - próbuję znaleźć słowa. Zbieram się by to zrobić i w końcu uciekam z dziewczyną. Biegnę przez rozmaite korytarze i nawet nie zauważyłem że jestem wilkowiekiem, bo czasami to się samo dzieje, a ja na to nie wpływam. Nie zważam na to że inni mnie gonią, lecz nagle przypominam sobie o Lian. Lian! – wołam i słyszę z daleka odpowiedź – Max! Biegnę ku słowom i dostrzegam tego czego szukałem. Rzucam się na nią, liżę i popłakuję – nie mogłem bez ciebie wytrzymać. A ja bez ciebie – odpowiada z uśmiechem – ale teraz lepiej uciekajmy. Racja – dodaję i razem wybijamy szybę. Jasmin czy dasz radę uchronić się przed upadkiem? – pytam. Spróbuję – mówi niepewnie. Wszyscy razem skaczemy przez okno, gdy przypominam sobie że przecież wszyscy nie uchronimy się przed upadkiem i proszę by to się zdarzyło, bym się zmienił w super-formę. Szczęśliwie to się dzieje. Łapię dwie dziewczyny, przewracam się by upaść na plecy i kładę je na swoim brzuchu, po czym chowam je rękami by nie dostały obrażeń od upadku. Mocno uderzam o ziemię. Kaszlę i nie mogę się pozbierać. Tym razem to ja mam rany, a to chyba dlatego że zmiana była trochę wymuszona i dlatego, bo inni też w nas strzelali. Nikt nie strzela co mocno mnie dziwi. Max? Nic ci nie jest? I bardzo dziękuje za to że nas uratowałeś, ale mógłbyś czasem zadbać o siebie… - płacze Li. Nic mi nie jest. Tylko trochę mnie boli… ał – zapewniam dziewczynę, ale ona mi nie wierzy, widzę to po jej oczach. – Będę żyć spokojnie. Nie martw się o mnie. Obiecuję że zawsze będę cię chronić, tylko proszę nie martw się o mnie… ja i tak już dużo przeżyłem. Nie! Nie dam rady wytrzymać bez ciebie. Musisz przymnie być, proszę nie odchodź. Będziemy siebie nawzajem chronić, ale nigdy mnie nie odpuszczaj. – mówi. Znam was tylko od kilku dni, lecz wiem że ktoś musi paść trupem i teraz wiem, że wy nie powinniście umierać… tylko ja i tak nikt mnie już nie potrzebuje – oddala się Jasmin. Nie! Ty też nie masz prawa umierać, bez ciebie to wszystko by się nie udało. – zaprzeczam. Beze mnie to w ogóle by czegoś takiego nie było. Teraz ja muszę to wszystko naprawić – ciągnie. Jeden z nabojów trafia w serce prawie zawsze uśmiechniętej dziewczyny ze złocistymi włosami, która zawsze chodziła w sukienkach. Max, mi też jej szkoda to była wspaniała dziewczyna, ale zrozum ktoś musiał się poświęcić. – szepcze do mnie Li. Wiem, przynajmniej ty mi zostałaś. – nie mogę się pozbierać i zmieniam się znów człowieka. Przytulam się do niej by choć na chwilę otrzymaj spokój i niespodziewanie ją całuję. Kocham cię… na początku nie wiedziałem kim jesteś i co właściwie do ciebie czuję, lecz teraz dobrze wiem to, ja cię kocham Lian. – słowa same wychodzę mi z ust zanim zdążę się powstrzymać. Ja ciebie też – dodaje. Stoimy, przytulamy się i pocieszamy się nawzajem przez długi czas, lecz nagle słyszymy poklaskiwanie i głos królowej, która jest już człowiekiem. Wielkie gratulacje – gratuluje nam. Czego tu chcesz? – warczę – Z twojego rozkazu umarła twoja córka, chcesz nam powiedzieć że tak naprawdę żądasz naszej śmierci? Jesteście bez szans. Wszyscy tylko nie wy są już po mojej stronie, pozostaje mi wykończyć was. Wszystko co po waszej stronie już umarło, prócz was. – triumfuje kobieta. Nie prawda! Jest jeszcze coś. Nadzieja, ona umiera ostatnia. – zaprzecza dziewczyna. I co, na co wam się ona przyda, wasz świat niedługo się skończy. – ciągnie królowa. Nie! Puki ja tu jestem i ona możemy jeszcze… - nie kończę, bo ona mi przerywa – ha, ha, ha, myślicie że jeszcze zdołacie przede mną uciec. Tak! – krzyczę , łapię Lian i biegnę z nią. – Musimy uciekać i to szybko. Zmieniam się w wilkowieka, a ona siada na mnie. Biegnę, lecz nie wiem gdzie dokładnie. Lasu już nie ma więc co mam zrobić? Wkrótce zapada noc, a ja dalej biegnę, bo czuję się wystarczająco na siłach by to dalej robić. Wiem że nie mogę się zatrzymać, nie teraz. Gdy już nad tym biegiem nie panuję biegnę cały czas, przez dni, noce, ale Li mnie zatrzymuje – musimy coś zjeść, proszę. Od dawna nic nie jadłam. Fakt, ja też. Zatrzymuję się i widzę gdzie jesteśmy. Wokół nas jest pełno barów, sklepów i jeszcze innych. Nie mamy pieniędzy – mówię ze smutkiem – więc co zrobimy? Och, to oni! To ten słynny jedyny wilkowiek i jego towarzyszka nieposkromiona Lian. – Krzyczy z entuzjazmem jeden z mieszkańców, po czym zbiera się wokół nas wielka grupa ludzi, a niektórzy tylko wyglądają z okien, bo wiedzą że już na dole nie ma miejsca dla nich. Jeśli zechcecie zjeść w mojej restauracji, dam wam wszystko za darmo, przysięgam! – proponuje człowiek. Chętnie skorzystamy! – odpowiadam i idziemy za nim do budynku pełnego jedzących i zadowolonych klientów. Przemieniam się szybko w człowieka i razem z Li siadamy przy jednym ze stołów. Patrzymy w menu. Jest tam pełno przeróżnych rzeczy. Co zamawiasz? – pytam. Jeszcze nie wiem, tak dużo tu rzeczy że nie mogę się zdecydować. – odpowiada. Patrzę i przewracam kartki w poszukiwaniu czegoś dobrego. W oczy rzuca mi się napis – WIELKI SŁOCZAK DLA DWOJGA (słoń zmieszany z kurczakiem) Może to? – proponuję i pokazuję napis, który przed chwilą zobaczyłem. Może być – ocenia. – Słoczaki kojarzą mi się z dziadkiem kiedy tamten las był jeszcze większy i razem na nie polowaliśmy, wtedy mnie poznałeś… Podchodzi do nas kelner i pyta czy już się zdecydowaliśmy, a ja mówię że chcemy zjeść słoczaka, a do picia chcemy wodę. Nie znamy niczego innego niż woda i wolimy nie próbować żadnego z napojów, które piją inni ludzie. Człowiek zapisuje i odchodzi. Znajdziemy jakiś nocleg, prześpimy się i wyruszamy dalej w drogę. – rozplanowuję. Ok. – zgadza się dziewczyna, bo wie że siedzenie ciągle tutaj nie jest najlepsze, ponieważ królowa wkrótce nas namierzy. Szybko dostajemy posiłek i wspólnie go jemy. Po długim czasie na talerzu zostają tylko niedojedzone resztki, bo nie daliśmy zjeść mięsa, za to w szklankach nie ma nic. Najadłam się tak pierwszy raz – mówi Li. Ja też. – dodaję. Gdy przychodzi ten sam człowiek, który zaproponował nam darmowy posiłek, dziękuję za jedzenie i pytam – czy nie widział pan gdzieś niedaleko jakiegoś hotelu. Nie, niestety nigdzie nie widziałem, ale mogę wam zaproponować nocleg u mnie, kanapę mam dużą, bo często przychodzą do mnie przyjaciele, więc raczej się pomieścicie. – odpowiada. Naprawdę dziękujemy za to wszystko. – dziękuje Lian. To nic, to zaszczyt dla was to wszystko robić. – mówi, zaprowadza nas do jego domu i pokazuje nam salon gdzie faktycznie jest bardzo duża kanapa. Kładziemy się na niej, a on daje nam koc. Przykrywamy się nim. Nigdy jeszcze nie spałem sam z nią. Czuję jej ciepło. Rozmyślam o tym wszystko, próbuję przetrawić że tym razem Jasmin odeszła na zawsze i z takimi myślami zasypiam, lecz wkrótce budzą mnie wrzaski przerażonej Li. Coś się stało? – pytam. Nie. To tylko takie koszmary… proszę przytul się do mnie i nigdy nie odchodź – błaga mnie. Dobrze, jeśli ty zrobisz to samo. – odpowiadam i przytulam się do niej. – jutro wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz. Wiem że to nie jest prawda, bo nie ma już lasów i wszystko jest już prawie skończone, lecz ja wierzę że wszystko się ułoży. Rodział 5 Budzimy się, a człowiek częstuje nas ciasteczkami i herbatą. Chętnie zjadamy posiłek i wstajemy z kanapy. Na nas czas – żegnam się. Już idziecie? – pyta ze smutkiem. Zostalibyśmy tutaj dłużej, ale musimy już iść – kończy Lian. Wychodzimy z domu i idziemy znów prosto, przed siebie. Głód nam nie doskwiera, lecz słońce razi strasznie mocno. Patrzę na jaskrawo-złoty piasek, a dziewczyna skupia swoją uwagę na czymś w oddali. Podnoszę wzrok i widzę jakąś zieloną kropkę. Coś tam musi być – mówię podejrzliwie. – Więc to sprawdzimy! Gnam ku punkcie w oddali, a Li goni mnie ciągle i przypadkowo na mnie wpada, przez co spadamy na ziemię i turlamy się po niej. Nie możemy się przestać śmiać, ale po jakimś czasie ja przestaję i ponownie patrzę na to coś do czego przed chwilą biegliśmy, teraz wiem co to jest. To dżungla. Podbiegamy do niej i wreszcie czujemy się bezpieczniej, choć lepiej zachować zimną krew, ponieważ to znów może być przynęta. Z gęstwiny drzew wychodzi Lwis. Lwise to naukowe połączenie pradawnego lwa z człowiekiem. Zmuszeni ludzie i lwy wchodzili do specjalnych kabin, gdzie ich łączono. Nieliczni uciekli, a pozostali nadal są badani. Lwise wyglądają jak lwy, ale umysł mają człowieka. To zaszczyt was widzieć, ja i moi poddani, spodziewaliśmy się was tutaj – przemawia do nas gruby ton stworzenia. Jeśli możemy chętnie tu byśmy parę dni zostali, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko – mówię. Och, o tym nie śmiał bym nawet marzyć! Ta dżungla jest do waszej dyspozycji – odpowiada uprzejmie Lwis. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czy ta dżungla jest w pełni bezpieczna i królowa o niej nie wie? – pyta Lian. Ależ jasne że tak, dopilnowaliśmy by ona nic o tym nie wiedziała, a teraz oprowadzę was – odpowiada i zaprowadza nas w głąb puszczy. Idziemy wąskim kamiennym szlakiem, a ja wpatruje się w rozmaite zwierzęta. Raz widzę kolorowego ptaka, którego zanim przypomnę sobie jego nazwę, przegania czerwony smok nieznanego mi gatunku. Wkrótce docieramy do wielkiego domu, a raczej budynku stworzonego z drzew lian ziemi i innych rzeczy. Ma on kształt piramidy, a piękną zieleń zawdzięcza naturze. Wchodzimy przez pomalowane piękne drewniane drzwi, a w środku pomieszczenia znajduje się wielki drewniany stół, na którym jest obrus z namalowanymi różnymi ptakami i dziesięć krzeseł. Siedem z nich jest już zajętych przez: dwóch goblinów, jednego elfa, trzy leśne wróżki i jaszczurzarła, czyli człowieka w ”skórze” jaszczura. Ósme krzesło zajmuje Lwis, a najprawdopodobniej nam zostają pozostałe, więc siadamy na drewnianych meblach. Podobno wybuchł bunt! – mówi podekscytowany stary goblin. Tak, ale to jeszcze mało powiedziane! Słyszałam że gdzieś już dobijają się do królowej! – nawija najmłodsza z grupy, leśna wróżka. Więc co mamy robić? – pyta z zakłopotaniem jaszczurzarł, jakby nie mógł się połapać o co w ogóle chodzi w naszym spotkaniu. Wprawdzie ja też nie wiem po co tu jestem, ale już bardziej się orientuję niż on. Cisza! – krzyczy wielki król dżungli, jego grzywa powiewa na różne strony. Wszyscy natychmiast milkną i wpatrują się w Lwisa. – Musimy zbudować armię i także wyruszyć na walkę z królową. Panie, po ostatniej bitwie ludności wszak mamy wiele, lecz chętnych do walki jest mało – piszczy elf. Niech przyjdą ci co się nie boją, może i mamy ich mało, ale gdy starannie obmyślimy plan możemy zwyciężyć! Koniec. Król ogłasza koniec przemowy i jemy obfitą kolację, lecz ja wprawdzie niczego nie jem, bo wszystko na co spojrzę wydaje mi się obrzydliwe. Mieszkańcy mają surowy zakaz jedzenia mięsa by nie zabijać się nawzajem, a owoców się bardzo oszczędza, więc wszystko jest mieszaniną nie smacznych gorzkich ziół z dżungli. Obywatele zmuszają mnie do jedzenie, bo na głodniaka długo nie wytrzymam. Gdy wyznaczona godzina mija wszyscy idą do swoich domów. My dostaliśmy specjalny apartament w budynku króla i teraz leżę w łóżku, czekając na Lian, kóra się kąpie. Rozmyślam o jakim kolwiek sensie mojej podróży, jeśli pokonamy królową, to co dalej? Kto przejmie władzę? Czy będzie się dało odbudować dawno stracone lasy? Co się ze mną stanie? Gdzie jest mój wuj? Czy teraz wykorzystują go do przynęty, lub by wyłowić z niego informacje? Nie wiem. Lecz jedno jestem pewien: jeszcze długo to potrwa i ktoś na tym ucierpi. Dziewczyna przychodzi w swojej piżamie. Ubranie jest skromne, ale i tak żadne z nas nie potrzebuje drogich dodatków. Chodzi tylko o praktykę, a na drugim miejscu jest wygoda. Lian kładzie się i po jakimś czasie usypia. Przed chwilą czytała jedną z książek napisanych przez małapary (małpary czyli połączenie małp z panterami). Jednak ja nie dostrzegam w nich nic ciekawego. Nie dlatego że są takie drętwe, ale dlatego, bo już teraz trudno mi dostrzec sens w czym kolwiek. Samo życie stało się dla mnie męczarnią i teraz prawie mnie nie obchodzi co stanie się później. I pomyśleć że to wszystko przeze mnie. Mogłem tylko zostać w domu… Po co to ja w ogóle robiłem? Teraz dla mnie nic nie jest ważne. Królowa może tu przyjść. Niech mnie dobije. Proszę bardzo. Ja sam teraz tego nie zrobię, m.in. dla tego bo, nie mam siły by wstać z łóżka. Jestem bardzo zmęczony, lecz nie mogę zasnąć, bo dopada mnie okropne uczucie – uczucie niepewności. Mam tyle pytań… ale na żadne z nich nie mam odpowiedzi. Skąd mogę być pewien że wszystko się ułoży? Czy może już nigdy nie będzie tak jak dawniej. Jeśli miałbym odpowiedź choć na jedno pytanie spał bym już spokojnie, ale w tych czasach nikt nie może już niczego być pewien. Próbuję sturlać się z łóżka, ale każda kolejna próba wywołuje u mnie ból. Trudno mi jest stwierdzić czego. Wszystko mnie boli – fizycznie i psychicznie. Mój dom praktycznie nie istnieje. Nastały mroczne czasy, kiedy nikt nie może niczego stwierdzić. Najczęściej każdy następny dzień jest coraz gorszy. W końcu ustępuje i już dalej nie próbuję spaść z łóżka. To wszystko przejmuje mój umysł, chociaż teraz jest mi co do wielu spraw wszystko jedno. Tylko proszę, chcę już zasnąć. Nie chcę dalej mieć bezsenności, chcę już by wszystko się ułożyło. Choć to i tak mało prawdopodobne by tak było. Teraz nagle zmieniam pogląd do tego wszystkiego. Chcę żebym wrócił do domu, chcę już normalnie żyć, chcę chodzić na polowania, chcę żyć pełnią życia! Jest jeszcze wiele moich zachcianek, ale szkoda czasu na ich wymienianie. Postanawiam wrócić do królowej i przywrócić wieczny pokój. Zrobię to już jutro, od razu kiedy wstanę. Gdy rozmyślam o tym że mam przywilej zabić ją łatwiej mi się zasypia. Czuję jak moje powieki się zamykają. Ostatnimi siłami przywołuję do siebie ostatnią myśl – żeby wygrać muszę zabić królową. Budzę się zdezorientowany. W pokoju nie ma Li i teraz mam jeszcze jedno życzenie – jeśli przeżyję tę wojnę Lian ma być ze mną. Zupełnie o niej zapomniałem. Mogłem ją jeszcze przytulić, teraz jej nie ma. Wstaję i dostrzegam na stole kartkę. Czytam ładnie napisany litery. – Przepraszam. Musiałam wyjść na polowanie. Jeśli się o mnie martwisz naprawdę nie musisz, jest mi dobrze. Co? Czyli ja nie mogę wyjść na polowanie, a ona może?! Ale to i tak teraz bez znaczenia. Jak ja bym chciał żeby ona tu była, bez niej czuję się inaczej… Ale w każdym razie muszę wygrać tę wojnę. Dla jej dobra. Moje życie znów przestało być czymś mi potrzebnym, no chyba że do ocalenia jej życia. Ona ma tych, którzy jej potrzebują, rodzinę, wiele przyjaciół i w ogóle. Ja nie mam nikogo prócz siebie, wuja już dawno zdradziłem, a nawet jeśli nie to i tak nie dojdzie do siebie na tyle by mi wybaczyć. Nie teraz. Nie później. Nigdy. Mam teraz tylko jeden sens. Sens, przez który jeszcze żyję. Zjadam małe śniadanie składające się z kanapki i gorącej herbaty. Gdy już zjadłem przez chwilę patrzę na pusty talerz, zrobiony z papieru i styropianowy kubek. Wyrzucam do średniej wielkości brązowego kosza naczynia i krzyczę. - Dlaczego?! Dlaczego pozwoliłem jej odejść?! Dlaczego?... Mój krzyk zamienia się w płacz. Załamuję się psychicznie. Upadam z krzesła na ziemię i dalej popłakuję. Nie… - mówię ostatnimi siłami, bo przez płacz już nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Coś wbija się w moje plecy, przez co czuję się jeszcze bardziej osłabiony, wszystkie myśli mi się mieszają, nie mogę się skoncentrować i chyba zasypiam. Gdy się budzę widzę że siedzę na metalowym krześle w całym szarym pokoju. Przez jakiś czas widzę rozmazanie i próbuję się skupić. Moją uwagę przykuwa jakaś istota. Mój wzrok stopniowo się polepsza, aż w końcu widzę normalnie. Przede mną siedzi na takim samym krześle jak moje, człowiek ubrany w biały garnitur. Chyba coś do mnie mówi, bo jego usta się poruszają. Na szczęście szybko moje wszystkie zmysły działają dobrze. Czy mnie słyszysz? – pyta mężczyzna. Tak – odpowiadam. To dobrze, a teraz wyjaśnię ci dlaczego tu jesteś – zaczyna. – Zobaczyliśmy cię załamanego w pokoju. Moi koledzy postanowi od razu przejść do działania, ponieważ twierdzili że widzieli już podobne sytuacje i zanim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć już wstrzykiwali ci środek nasenny. Ale po co tu w ogóle jestem?! – Krzyczę chyba trochę za wcześnie i zbyt oskarżająco. Spokojnie – uspokaja mnie. - Oni wymyślili by zabrać cię do tymczasowego… psychiatry. Co?! – wybucham, bo nie przypuszczałem że mój problem jest aż tak poważny. – Ja nie potrzebuje do żadnego psychiatry! Umiem sobie poradzić sam! A jeśli pan myśli inaczej to nie ma pan racji! Wstaję z krzesła biegnę do drzwi próbuję je otworzyć. Zamknięte. Walę w drzwi i brak nie mi już sił i tylko wyję, bo chcę by wszystko się już skończyło Pomocy… - Tylko to zdołałem z siebie wydusić. Gdy nagle dostaję przypływu energii. Ja powinienem żyć w lesie, taka jest moja natura i tego będę się ciągle trzymał! Zmieniam się w wilkowieka i wyważam drzwi. Biegnę przez korytarz nie zważam na ludzi krzyczących na mój widok. Teraz ważna jest tylko Lian. Zbiegam po schodach niszczę drzwi wyjściowe i wybiegam z budynku. Koło mnie rozpościera się zupełnie nie znana mi przestrzeń. No przecież! Na pewno wysłannicy królowej przejęli dżunglę, bo inaczej bym tu nie był, lub przynajmniej nie w otoczeniu ludzi. Jestem chyba w jednym z miast, o których opowiadał mi wujek, kiedy jeszcze miałem około siedmiu lat. - Są wysokie i wielkie budynki zwane wieżowcami. - Jak wysokie? - Tak wysokie że są nawet o wiele wyższe od najwyższego drzewa tutaj. Ach, no i jeszcze są samochody. - A co to? - Do maszyny, do których wsiadasz i szybciej się poruszasz. - Wujku, ale ja nie potrzebuje samo… jak mu tam, ja mam swój ”dar”. - Ha ha... Nie ma tu prawie miejsca dla przyrody. Jedynie czasem nadarzają się jakieś małe drzewa, krzaki lub trawa. Ale są one tylko dla ozdoby. Wszyscy ludzie wykrzykują różne rzeczy, zdziwieni moim widokiem. Ignoruje ich i nawet tego nie przemyślając wspinam się na najwyższy wieżowiec, by stamtąd zobaczyć czy coś w ogóle zostało z dżungli… jeśli jest w pobliżu. Słyszę że nadjeżdża polica. Jeden policjant krzyczy do mnie – zatrzymaj się! Padają strzały, ale każdy jak na razie mija się z celem. Ja zaś nie zatrzymuje się i zostało mi tylko kila pięter do pokonania. Przychodzą różni, lecz nikt nie zdołał mnie powstrzymać. Jestem potworem, który nie widzi, nie słyszy, nic nie czuje, nie ma uczuć, kierowany jest tylko jego własnym bólem. – Taki jestem naprawdę. Robię tylko szkody… nikomu nie zdołam pomóc, no chyba że uda mi się jeszcze ją uratować. Tylko to mi zostało. Nie zauważam że już jestem na szycie budowli. Widzę wielkie miasto z wieloma mieszkańcami, którzy przeze mnie porzucili obowiązki, wpatrując się we mnie, jestem ich oznaką buntu przeciwko królowej. To ja rozpocząłem walkę, przez którą z wielu miast i lasów został już tylko popiół. Czterej policjanci wchodzą na dach i otaczają mnie. Ręce do góry! – Rozkazuje jeden z nich i nie pewnie wyciąga pistolet ku mnie. Możecie i mnie mieć, ale ja i tak wam się na nic nie przydam jestem tylko normalną osobą. Przez was stałem się wyjątkowy, jedyny. Tak to był bym normalny, pospolity i nie wyróżniał bym się wcale. To przez wasze wojska, które wybiły mój gatunek jestem jedyny. Pozbawiliście nie rodziców i rodzeństwa, tylko wuj mi został… i Lian. – Płaczę. – Naprawdę chcecie żeby nie miał niczego? I do czego wtedy dojdzie? Dobrze wiecie że jestem symbolem buntu dla mieszkańców. Jeśli mnie zabijecie będziecie mieć na głowie dziesiątki, setki, tysiące, a nawet miliony i miliard wściekłych ludzi i osób nadnaturalnych! Naprawdę chcecie do tego do prowadzić?! Mężczyźni lekko cofają się przez moją przemowę. Jestem tylko cząstką społeczności, ale wiem do czego jesteście zdolni i do czego zdolny jestem ja! I wiem że ktoś musi tu wygrać i widzę że chyba wygrana jest po mojej stronie więc, albo dalej bądźcie po tej stronie, albo dołączcie do mnie. – Proponuję. Widzę jak troje ludzi schodzi z budynku, lecz nie dostrzegam czwartego. Okazuje się że on jako jedyny został. Chcę być z tobą. Chcę żebyś wiedział że już dawno miałem się sprzeciwić, ale no… jakoś nie wyszło - mówi. Nic nie szkodzi. Zawsze będziesz u mnie mile widziany. Każda pomoc się przyda. – Pocieszam go. – Ale teraz wsiadaj na mnie! Człowiek posłusznie wsiada i razem spadamy upadam z mocnym trzaskiem o ziemię, ale jednak szybko się podnoszę i biegnę przed siebie. Czuję się wolny gdy biegnę. Bieg na mnie bardzo dobrze wpływa. Bardzo lubię to robić. Dobiegam do końca miasta, przeskakuję mór i kontynuuje podróż. Wbiegam na polanę jest tam pełno kwiatów. Rozmyślam pozbieranie ich dla Li. Jednak nie zatrzymuję się. Robię tak przez parę dobrych godzin, lecz kiedy napotykam jaskinię zatrzymuję się. Tu odpoczniemy. – Decyduję. Nie boisz się że gdzieś czają się strażnicy? – pyta i schodzi ze mnie policjant. Jeśli będą znajdziemy na nich jakiś sposób. – śmieję się. Strażników nie ma. Za to jest tu ktoś inny, kogo na pewno znasz. – mówi znany mi głos… To Lian! Dziewczyna stoi w wejściu do jaskini, uśmiechnięta trzyma paralizator. Lian! – wykrzykuję, zmieniam się w człowieka i przytulam do Li. – Tylko skąd masz tą broń? Pomyślałam że poznam się z tutejszymi ochroniarzami. – Śmieje się. – Ale… Ale kto to? Nie martw się dołączył do nas. Od teraz jest naszym sprzymierzeńcem. – Zapewniam ją. Witaj, nazywam się Thaddius Flanx. – Wita się człowiek. A ja jestem Lian – odpowiada dziewczyna. – Może wejdziecie do środka? Razem wchodzimy do jaskini i siedzimy w wielkim ”pokoju”. Co się stało z dżunglą? – pytam. Z dżunglą? Teraz już z niej nic nie ma. Gdy polowałam z resztą mojej ekipy, czyli trzema minotaurami i jednym centaurem, niespodziewanie zobaczyliśmy ogień. Pojawił się król, Lwis i krzyczał by wszyscy uciekali, a sam próbował ugasić pożar. Wielu zginęło lub było ciężko rannych, nawet Lwis. Zdążyłam go w miarę wyprowadzić by nie zginą przy próbach pomocy i zniszczenie zagrożenia, ale dla innych było już za późno. Niektórzy uciekli zanim zdążyłam się dowiedzieć o zagrożeniu. – odpowiada smutno. Pamiętam jak płakałem gdy miałem trzy lata jak moi rodzice i moje rodzeństwo zginęło. To było tak dawno jednak ja bardzo dobrze to pamiętam. Wuj i ja zostaliśmy, ponieważ byłem za mały na polowania, a moi rodzice, kiedyś już zabierali mnie na polowanie, a teraz robią to z ich drugim potomkiem. Długo nie wracali, a potem rozpętało się piekło. Strażnicy naskakiwali z różnych stron. Ja z wujkiem przeżyliśmy tylko przez jego kryjówki, a Li i jej rodzina przez rozmaite pułapki. Następnego dnia gdy odważyliśmy się wyjść widzieliśmy tylko ich zwłoki. - Mamo! Proszę nie odchodź, proszę nie. Tato! Proszę obudź się, wstań, proszę! - Max, oni jak to by ci powiedzieć… -Proszę nie odchodźcie! - Oni nie są już na tym świecie. Oni… zginęli… - Nie! To nie możliwe! Chodźcie do domu! On jest niedaleko! Błagam… Patrzę jak na zewnątrz kapie mżawka. Krople spadają, aż w końcu dochodzą do ziemi. W każdym razie musimy coś zrobić – odzywam się nagle. Co planujesz zrobić? – pyta się Lian i wstaje. Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na pewno coś wymyślę – odpowiadam. – Hmm… Musimy zaatakować! Przecież nie mamy zbyt dużo żołnierzy, poza tym większość jest ranna. Nie może tego zrobić. – Krytykuje mój pomysł Li. A chcesz patrzeć jak niszczą inne miasta? Przecież to nam nie pomorze i jeszcze ubędzie nam sojuszników. I co wtedy? - mówię spokojnie. Masz racje. Musimy kontratakować. Więc zbierzmy wojska. Niech wiedzą że my jeszcze wygramy! – przemawia Lwis, co mnie bardzo zaskakuje, bo wiedziałem że tu jest, lecz jednak jakoś o tym zapomniałem. To prawda. – Staram się mówić jak najpoważniej, ale bawi mnie widok człowieka, który jeszcze nigdy nie widział mówiącego lwa i teraz boi się go. Od czego zaczniemy? – pytam. Chyba od zjedzenia czegoś – Proponuje dziewczyna. Nie jestem przesadnio głodny, lecz nie zaszkodziło by mi polowanie, tym bardziej że to byłoby moje pierwsze. Thaddius, Max ja poradzę sobie z Lwisem, a wy pilnujcie jaskini. – Nakazuje Lian. Co?! Ja jeszcze nigdy nie byłem na polowaniu, a Lwis raczej nie jest w najlepszym stanie, zaczynam twierdzić że chcesz się mnie pozbyć! – cedzę. Zrozum to dla twojego dobra. Niech tutaj i na polowaniu będzie jeden ”bardziej” doświadczony. Chciała bym cię wziąć ze sobą, ale rozumiesz że oni sobie sami tutaj nie poradzą. – Próbuje mnie uspokoić Li. W takim razie ja chcę iść na polowanie. Ciągle ktoś zabiera mi szansę na to z przed nosa, nawet ty! – warczę. To nie tak… - Próbuje się tłumaczyć dziewczyna Posłuchajcie wszyscy. Może i jestem jeszcze trochę ranny, ale wolę tu zostać, niż wysłuchiwać waszej dalszej kłótni. Więc Max i Lian pójdziecie razem po zwierzynę? – pyta stworzenie. Może być – burczy ponuro Li. Ok, mi pasuję – mówię z satysfakcją. Wychodzimy powoli. Zauważam że deszcz nadal kropi, jednak za bardzo mi to nie przeszkadza. Więc od czego zaczynamy? – pytam. Najpierw idziemy w miejsca, w których jest najwięcej zwierząt, czyli na łąkę. Potem jesteśmy cicho i może zabijemy jakieś zwierzę. – mówi sztywno. Ok, zrozumiałem – odpowiadam. Idziemy wąską, wydeptaną już wcześniej ścieżką zmierzając do wielkiego miejsca, łąki. Patrzę jak ptaki przelatujące koło nas, różne owady, lecz nie ciekawi mnie ich gatunek, tylko dlaczego wszystkie lecą w tą samą drogę i jak szybko. Teraz dostrzegam że nie tylko ptaki i owady uciekają, jest tu zgraja zwierzaków. Smoki, krowinie, słoczaki, jest ich tak dużo że nie chce mi się wymieniać. Co się dzieje? – pytam zdezorientowany. Zwierzęta wyczuwają to i ja też. Wielka fala wody niespodziewanie płynie w naszym kierunku. Musimy uciekać i to szybko! – Przeczuwa dziewczyna. Lian biegnie razem ze zwierzętami, a nawet jest na przodzie. Ja jednak nie czuję powodu do ucieczki, jeśli jest woda to chcę ją tu i teraz. Max, uciekaj! – Nakazuje mi Li. Fala jest kilkanaście metrów ode mnie. Tylko się zbliż – szepczę. Wyciągam dwie ręce przed siebie i gdy woda dotyka mojej dłoni czuję że jednak to był zły plan. Przecież takiej fali nie da się zatrzymać. Po co ja to w ogóle robiłem? Teraz mam odpowiedź na moje wszystkie pretensje do mnie: zawsze tak będzie, zawsze zrobię nie to co potrzeba. Płynę z prądem wody i czuję jakby płynęła ona coraz szybciej. O nie! Lian! Próbuję krzyknąć, ale jest już za późno, fala porywa ją i nie widzę jej już. Woda chlapie na mnie i wlewa mi się do oczu, tak skutecznie że muszę je zamknąć. Przytulam się do siebie i czekam aż utonę. Jestem aż tak wyczerpany że zasypiam zanim doczekam się śmierci. Gdy powoli otwieram oczy widzę jaskrawe światło lampy. Jestem w jakimś pokoju. Gdy już ocknę się już w pełni dociera do mnie że leżę na łóżku. Powoli siadam i spostrzegam jakiegoś człowieka przede mną. Ma brązowe włosy, brązowy garnitur… i chyba pisze coś na komputerze. Wpatruję się w niego uważnie, przyglądam mu się, a on wreszcie zwraca na mnie uwagę i teraz patrzy na mnie. Paraliżuje mnie jego wzrok. 'PS. Sorki że teraz wszystko (tekst) jest takie "grube", ale to dlatego że ktoś wyłączył tamten tryb i został mi tylko tryb źródłowy -.-' Rozdział 6 Nareszcie się obudziłeś. Ja jestem Han Dolix i zapewniam cię że jestem po twojej stronie, tak jak również mi współpracownicy, których akurat tutaj nie ma. Co do twojej przyjaciółki, Lian… przejęła ją królowa, tak samo jak tego zbuntowanego policjanta. Lwis jest z nami i jest z nim kto inny. – Przemawia do mnie. – Jesteś teraz normalnym naszym pacjentem, a twoja kuracja polega na wystukiwaniu melodii. Dość prosta, prawda? Przytakuję. Zaczynam od piosenki, której nauczyła mnie mama, a tekst jej brzmi: Czy chcesz posłuchać jak szumi wiatr, jak ptaki śpiewają? Choć za mną jeśli chcesz w lesie skryć się! Tutaj niczego nie brakuje, znajdziesz miejsce swe! Choć za mną, jeśli chcesz! Tutaj jest dobrze! I ty to wiesz i ja to wiem? Więc czemu nie pójdziesz ze mną tutaj, Gdzie schronienie masz? Czy chcesz zobaczyć smoki też? Czy może wolisz zanurzyć się w zimnym strumyku? Tutaj jest wszystko! Więc choć, Zrób to dla mnie i choć! Choć za mną, jeśli chcesz! Tutaj jest dobrze! I ty to wiesz i ja to wiem! Więc czemu nie pójdziesz ze mną tutaj, gdzie schronienie masz? Czy chcesz tutaj być, Gdzie jesteś bezpieczny? Czy chcesz nie bać się? Tutaj jest wszystko czego chcesz! Kończę wystukiwać. Znam jeszcze jedną piosenkę, ale mniej pogodną. Mimo to zaczynam stukać. Tekst brzmi: Dołączysz do mnie, ukochany? Tam gdzie spoczywam pod ziemią, jest też dla ciebie miejsce. Po mrocznych czasach dużo jest przy mnie ludzi, Jednak ja tylko na ciebie czekam. Czemu zostawiłeś mnie? Czemu musiałam umierać bez ciebie? Dołącz, proszę do mnie. Bez ciebie nie mogę żyć, choć już i tak jestem w grobie. Tutaj jest przygotowane dla ciebie miejsce. Choć do mnie i przytul mnie. Zatańczmy i zaśpiewajmy tak, Jak wtedy, Gdy ucichły wszystkie ptaki. Dołącz do mnie. Czekam tu już długo. Za długo. Czemu zostawiłeś mnie? Czemu musiałam umierać bez ciebie? Dołącz, Proszę do mnie. Bez ciebie nie mogę żyć, Choć już i tak jestem w grobie. Dochodzi do mnie że tak może stać się ze mną i Lian. Nieszczęśliwi kochankowie… Tworze własną piosenkę, bym nie zapomniał nigdy o Li. Proszę o kartkę papieru i ołówek z gumką. Człowiek posłusznie daje mi to co chcę, a sam dalej pisze coś na komputerze. Z początku nie idzie mi zbyt dobrze z przelaniem moich uczuć na kartkę, jednak potem mam wielką wenę. Gdy patrzyłem jak łzy ci po twarzy spływały, gdy byłem w więzieniu, gdy rozdzielili nas. Po prostu zamknij oczy, będzie dobrze, uwierz mi. Będziemy razem, zdrowi i silni. Nie chcę więcej patrzeć na twoje łzy, więc zamknij oczy, będzie dobrze, uwierz mi. Nawet jeśli to nie ma sensu. Będzie dobrze, uwierz mi i weź się w garść. My wszystko wygramy i będziemy razem, Będziemy zdrowi i silni. Zamknij oczy już i odpręż się. Koniec. Więcej już nie wymyślę żeby ją pocieszyć. Chociaż i tak mi nie wybaczy za to że ją zostawiłem. Czy może pan to wysłać Lian? – pytam i podaję mężczyźnie kartkę. Oczywiście że tak. Bardzo piękna piosenka. Kiedyś moja żona zmarła i też napisałem dla niej piosenkę… ale to już inna historia. – Przygląda się tekstu i wpisuje do komputera dokładnie to co ja napisałem i wysyła to. Rozumiem – mówię z szacunkiem. Rozglądam się po pokoju. Muszę ją uwolnić. Nie wiem co jej robią możliwe że ją torturują i zapewne próbują z niej wyciągnąć informacje. Muszę do niej iść. Czy mogę wyjść na spacer? – Ryzykuję. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc pacjenci nie mogą, lecz dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek. – Otwiera drzwi i idzie ze mną do drzwi wyjściowych. Bierze klucz przekręca go parę razy i drzwi automatycznie się otwierają. Wychodzimy. A tak dokładnie to gdzie jest królowa? – pytam. Tam, na zachód. – Pokazuje mi. Aha, dziękuję. – Dziękuję. Przechodzimy przez park i siadamy na ławce. Przez chwilę oglądam zielone drzewa i zastanawiam się jak powiedzieć i czy w ogóle to powiedzieć, że zaraz pobiegnę po dziewczynę, którą w pełni kocham. Nie chcę żebyś tego źle zrozumiał, ale muszę iść. Po nią iść – tłumaczę, wstaję i zaczynam biec na zachód. Zmieniam się w biegu w wilkowieka. Niespodziewanie jestem w super-formie, lecz to tylko lepiej. Biegnę jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej i cieszę się z tego. W nie długim czasie docieram do pałacu królowej. Tutaj trzymają Lian i tu zaraz się włamię. Wywarzam drzwi i wbiegam do środka. Szybko rozglądam się. Nie dobrze. Wielu strażników na mojej głowie. Wypatruję drzwi, które jako jedyne są metalowe – to drzwi od więzienia. Szybko je odnajduję i gdy pomocnicy królowej są tuż przy mnie, przeskakuję i gnam do innych drzwi. Gdy jestem przy nich próbuję je otworzyć, lecz są one zamknięte. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele niszczę je i wdzieram się do więzienia. Wszędzie wiele więźniów, ale nigdzie nie ma mojej ukochanej. Mam chociaż nadzieję że przeczytała moją piosenkę. Wszyscy proszą mnie o wypuszczenie ich, poprzez gesty, krzyki i jęki. Nie proszę nie, nie uwolnisz ich wszystkich, nie – mówię w myślach do siebie. W końcu jednak ulegam i niszczę wszystkie drzwi cel. Przy tym ciągle rozglądam się za Li, lecz nigdzie jej nie widzę. Nie słyszę już żadnych odgłosów, więc zatrzymuję się i czekam. Lian, jesteś tam? – Siadam na ziemi. Max? – Ledwo ją słyszę. Tak, to ja. Ale gdzie ty jesteś? – pytam. Tutaj. – Próbuje jak najgłośniej to powiedzieć, bym zdecydował, z której strony dobiega dźwięk. Patrzę w górę – jest tam metalowa klatka, a w środku niej jest dziewczyna. Czekaj, zaraz coś wymyślę! – Wstaję i patrzę na ściany. Odbijam się od ściany do ściany i łapię się w locie klatki. Tworzę w niej dziurę i wyciągam Li. Zanim jeszcze uciekniemy chcę ci powiedzieć że… napisałeś piękną piosenkę. Musiałam przejść tortury by się o niej dowiedzieć, lecz było warto. Teraz czuję że zawsze będę twoją dłużniczką. – Rozczula się dziewczyna. Nie. To ja jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Mogłem cię uratować przed powodzią. Tak to nie była byś tu – mówię. Nie martw się to nic. Prócz licznych ran na ciele, wszystko jest dobrze naprawdę. Dziękuję ci. – Uśmiecha się. – Ale teraz wiejmy! Zabieram na grzbiet Lian i biegnę do miejsca, w którym kiedyś były drzwi. Pomimo że dzieli nas spora droga do nich, docieramy do nich w miarę szybko. Wychodzimy z więzienia i wszyscy strażnicy zwracają na nas błyskawicznie uwagę. Wcześniej nie brałem pod uwagi tak wielkiej ilości. Pomimo przeszkód wybiegam na zewnątrz. Uważaj! – krzyczy dziewczyna i rękę kieruje na wielką załogę ludzi, wraz z królową. Próbuję go przeskoczyć, moja tylna łapa zostaje złapana przez jednego człowieka. Biegnij Lian! O mnie się nie obawiaj, będzie dobrze, ale uciekaj, szybko! – Uprzedzam Li. Nie, nie zostawię cię samego. Jeśli ty to i ja – płacze. Wtedy obje zginiemy, a gdy pobiegniesz to może być inaczej. – Odpycham ją od siebie. Dziewczyna w końcu odbiega jak najdalej. Ha ha ha! Zobaczcie kogo tu mamy! – Rechocze królowa. Łał, wcześniej nie zauważyłaś? – Pytam ironicznie. Syka na mnie groźnie, a jej pomocnicy związują mnie. Przez mój umysł przechodzi straszna myśl – a co jeśli zostawienie jej to był błąd, skoro to wcześniej zrobiłem, a przez to została uwięziona? Zbyt szybko to ogarnia mnie i przegryzam wszystkie więzy i rzucam się w pogoń za Lian. Przez super szybkość doganiam ją w krótki czas. Li zdezorientowana patrzy na mnie. - Myślałam że ty miałeś tam zostać. Okłamałeś mnie! - Dlatego, bo nie wytrzymałem bez ciebie! – Całuję ją w biegu, co jakoś wpływa na moją i zmieniam się w człowieka. Przewalamy się i leżymy przytulając się. Będę cię kochał zawsze – mówię i zaczynam śpiewać. – Gdy patrzyłem jak łzy ci po twarzy spływały, gdy byłem w więzieniu, gdy rozdzielili nas. Patrzy na mnie i śpiewa razem ze mną - Po prostu zamknij oczy, będzie dobrze, uwierz mi. Będziemy razem, zdrowi i silni. Nie chcę więcej patrzeć na twoje łzy, więc zamknij oczy, będzie dobrze, uwierz mi. Nawet jeśli to nie ma sensu. Będzie dobrze, uwierz mi i weź się w garść. My wszystko wygramy i będziemy razem, Będziemy zdrowi i silni. Zamknij oczy już i odpręż się. Zamykamy oczy. Panuje chwilowa cisza, po czym ptaki wyśpiewują melodię piosenki. Wsłuchujemy się jak dobrze zapamiętały rytm. Ptaki, które umieją naśladować głos ludzki śpiewają. Zaś te inny tylko nucą utwór. Otwieram oczy i mówię. – Pięknie jest, zupełnie nam niczego nie brakuje. No może prócz lasu. Masz rację. – Otwiera oczy Li. - Zupełnie jak obiecywałeś w pieśni. No nie wiem… - zamyślam się. – Tylko ty i ja. Czy czegoś nam może brakować, prócz schronienia? Nie – przeczy. Niespodziewanie przybiegają liczne zastępy pomocników królowej, a na końcu ona. Dziewczyna nas już nie interesuje. Łapcie chłopaka! – rozkazuje. Podnoszę się i pomagam to zrobić Lian. Nic z tego, nie pokonacie nas – mówię. Czy ja powiedziałam że chcę was? Wyrazie zaznaczyłam że tylko ciebie! – krzyczy. Strażnicy podbiegają do mnie, strzelają sieciami i pociskami nasennymi. Pokonuję paru z nich, ale i tak czuję że nie zdołam zrobić tego z wszystkimi. Pomóż mi inaczej nie ucieknę z tobą! – krzyczę do Li. Dziewczyna wacha się, lecz wyjmuje broń strzelającą siatkami. Celuje w trzech obok siebie ludzi, po czym oddaje strzał. Pomocnicy zostają uwięzieni w pułapce. Świętnie! Oby tak dalej! – pochwalam Lian. Jasne! – przytakuje mi dziewczyna. Razem z nią pokonujemy parę tuzinów strażników. Jesteście do niczego! Nie umiecie wykonać jednego głupiego zadania! – wrzeszczy królowa. – Zrobię to sama! – Chwyta broń ze strzałami usypiającymi i strzela we mnie. Jedyne co udaje mi się powiedzieć to – wybacz mi, Lian. Nie… - Słyszę jej reakcję na to co udało mi się z siebie wydusić Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach